Human
by coderiku
Summary: The Master thinks the Doctor can be too human at times. Not that this is a bad thing. /Slash! Don't like, don't read. D/M /Rated T for some heavy fluff/One-shot/R&R Please!


_A/N: This was a prompt fill over at the Doctor Who Kink Meme community on LJ/DA :D The prompt was "Humanity" and I decide to try it :3 Hope you enjoy!_

"You're too human,"

The Master is staring at him with discontent from the corner of the TARDIS, haunted eyes trailing the Doctor at all times. The comment was meant to sting but the Doctor welcomes it instead. "Well I _have_ happened to hang around quite a few of them in my life time y'know," he states, twirling at a knob on the console.

The Master wrinkles his nose in distaste as he follows the Doctor's fingers. "It's annoying though,"

The Doctor senses the challenge coming on, and wiggles his eyebrow as a grin appears on his face as he realizes this. "Oh? How so?"

The Master leans his head back against the wall of the TARDIS and stares up at the ceiling, as though waiting for an answer to appear in front of his eyes. "Well," he starts. "For one thing, you're much too emotional."

"What, and that's annoying? What's wrong with a little bit of smiling every once in awhile?" The Doctor feels the need to demonstrate this, and ends up pulling a huge smile onto his face and points to it, much to the Master's displeasure.

He stops leaning against the TARDIS now, and stares straight into the Doctor's eyes, making him uneasy for some odd reason, and makes his stomach flip-flop and pull his own eyes away from the Master's. "We can't all be Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky like you, you know." The Master grumbles, his eyes portray nothing, unlike the Doctor's; the Doctor's show everything, his emotions being splayed out like paint on a palette. Perhaps the Master is right, being around humans has rubbed off on him...

Unable to think of a good come-back because of certain distractions right in front of him, the Doctor says the first that comes to his mind. "...So? What's wrong with being happy?"

"It's _human_," The Master stresses the last word, knowing that the Doctor is distracted now, tasting victory already. "You're a Timelord, in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten!" the Doctor quickly exclaims, feeling his face flush slightly. "I...I-"

The Master knows he's winning now and smirks, causing the Doctor to gulp when he sees that expression, something that he secretly wants to see for a long time, in fact ever since he managed to convince the Master to come with him before he could pull any new tricks on Earth. "You what?" The Master takes a step towards the Doctor, then another; taking an agonizing amount of time to close the gap between them. "Cat got your tongue, Doctor?" their noses are almost touching now, and the Doctor can't think of anything other than the Master, his face, his eyes, his body... He can't keep his cool like he used to these days, like a silly young schoolgirl with a crush on the local boy. Like a human.

"M-maybe..." He's stumbling over his words now, and his two hearts are pounding away double-time; How is it possible for one Timelord to make him feel this way?

The Master snakes his arms around the Doctor's waist, closing the gap almost entirely now. "What a _humane_ reaction," he murmurs into the Doctor's ear, causing the Doctor to shiver. The Doctor tries not to think of what the Master may or may not be referring to, tries to keep his mind of the blood rushing to certain other areas of his body other than his already flushed face.

The Doctor isn't sure if he can take this gap anymore; their lips are so close he can feel the Master's heavy breathing against his own. The Doctor closes his eyes for a moment and remembers so long ago when he first heard the drums in the Master's head, that night when he finally brought him back. When their foreheads had met at that time, the link between their minds open, the Doctor was so positive that the gap would close then, but was too scared to do it himself.

This time will be different.

The doctor slowly presses his forehead against the Master's, and feels the psychic connection between them open, he's still so surprised how easily the Master lets him in. Is this a test? To really truly find out if he still trusts him, even if he may be more human than Timelord now?

The Doctor pushes those thoughts away, to very corner of his mind, and instead throws all of other ones at the Master instead; how he can't comprehend how to breathe without him, how happy he is to see his face, hear his face every day. How all he can ever think about when he's alone is how the Master's touch would feel against his skin, how he loves the feeling of his eyes tracing over every line of his body.

How he loves the Master.

The gap closes. Hungry lips against the Doctor's own, so confused for a moment but picks up a certain rhythm within the hunger. The psychic connection has been broken but there's no need for one anymore, they each know that all they want- all they _need_- is each other right now.

And just before the Doctor can manage to catch his breath for a moment, the Master presses his lips right against his ear and whispers: "Perhaps I can get used to these human characteristics of yours."


End file.
